


NieR Automata: Episode III

by stxrcana



Series: automata epsiode iii pardody scripts [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrcana/pseuds/stxrcana
Summary: I took the revenge of the sith script and tweaked the dialogue & scenes between Sheev and Anakin to make them relevant to 9S and the Red Girls N1/2. Consider it an AU where the Red Girls have long been thought to be androids who belong to the Resistance. Today however 9S learns their true identity and it changes his world forever.
Relationships: 9S/The Commander (NieR: Automata), 9S/red girls, Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Darth Vader
Series: automata epsiode iii pardody scripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: Star Wars





	NieR Automata: Episode III

LOADING Checking System...

YORHA UNIT 9S brings news to the RED GIRLS in the Resistance Camp.

9S: We've just received a report from 2B. She has engaged KO-SHI and RO-SHI

RED GIRLS: We can only hope that 2B is up to the challenge.

9S: I should be there with her.

RED GIRLS: It is upsetting to us that the Commander doesn't seem to truly appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder

why she's been separating you from 2B?

9S: I wish i knew. more and more i get the feeling she's keeping something from me. I know there are secrets and

explanations she's not telling me. 

RED GIRLS: She doesn't trust you 9S. She see's your future. She know's your curiosity will be too strong to control.

9S, you must break through the fog of lies Yorha has created around you. Let us help you to know the truth of this War. 

They walk into the Cargo Area.

9S: what do you mean the truth of this war? 

RED GIRLS: We've read all the data within the Bunker. We've also read the data within the machine network. 

They stop.

9S: You've been inside the machine network?

RED GIRLS: 9S, if one is to understand the truth about this war one must study all its aspects, not just the narrow minded view

of the Androids. If you wish to live to see the end of this never ending battle, you must understand both sides of the battlefield. Be careful 9S,

Commander White fears you. In time she will destroy you. Let us guide you. 

9S: I won't be your pawn on the inside. Yorha, the Commander are my family. 

RED GIRLS: Only through us can you achieve a power greater than any android. Only we can reveal the truth of all this. Learn to

cast away your blind hatred for us machines, and you will be able to save 2B from a certain death.

9S: what did you say?!

RED GIRLS: Use our knowledge, we beg you. 

9S: YOU'RE MACHINES!!

9S materialises his sword and his POD changed into attack formation.

RED GIRLS: We know what's been troubling you. Don't continue to be a pawn of Commander White. Ever since we've known you

you've had a curiosity greater than any android. You want answers, a game-changing discovery. You want the power to save her,

and to be the one to single-handedly put an end to an end to this conflict. 

9S: Your'e wrong!!

RED GIRLS: Are you going to kill us? 

9S: You're machines! what choice do I have!?

9S swung his sword at the Red Girls, however it failed to make a connection. It simply swung through them as if they were never

there to begin with. 

RED GIRLS: We understand your anger 9S. and we accept it. Like your curiosity, your prohibited emotions make you stronger. 

9S dematerialised his sword and his POD simultaneously exits attack formation.

9S: POD 153 upload this conversation to the Bunker. I'm going to report you to Commander White.

RED GIRLS: But your'e not sure of her intentions are you? How long will she continue to keep you in the dark?

9S: I will quickly discover the truth about all this!

RED GIRLS: You have great curiosity 9S. Know the power of the machine network. the power to save 2B.

The Red Girls smile at him.

LOADING Checking System...

9S: Commander i need to talk to you. 

COMMANDER: What is it 9S? we just received word 2B defeated KO-SHI and RO-SHI, we're on our way to make sure the Red Girls

return emergency Power to the surrounding Resistance Camps. 

9S: They won't give up their power. I've just learnt a terrible truth. The Red Girls are the ones running the machine network.

COMMANDER:...They're Machines?

9S: yes. The one's we've been looking for. 

COMMANDER: How do you know this 9S?

9S: They claim to know the truth about this war. They know what's being stored in the machine network. 

COMMANDER: Your'e absolutely sure?

9S: I'm positive. 

COMMANDER: Then this is a great opportunity. We must move quickly if we’re to win this war and put a stop to the machines once and for all. 

9S: Commander they're holograms. You'll need my hacking if you're to discover their true form and locations. There's no doubt

a server hidden somewhere within the Resistance Camp. If i can just access it i can-

COMMANDER: For your own good stay out of this affair 9S. There's a great deal of confusion in you, you're being driven by emotion 

which I need remind you is prohibited. It clouds your judgement and causes you to react to dangerous scenarios irrationally.

9S: But Commander i MUST

COMMANDER: NO 9S. if what you've told me is true then there's too much at stake. And your'e too emotionally involved, which need 

I remind you is prohibited. 2B will be returning to the Bunker soon, wait here for her return. I've given her very specific orders, and the pair 

of you are to remain here on standby. 

9S: Yes, Commander. Glory to Mankind...

LOADING Checking System...

The Commander and her battalion enter the Resistance Camp and confront the Red Girls who are standing at the centre of the cargo bay. 

RED GIRLS: Commander White. We take it 9S has told you everything. We must say you're here sooner than we expected.

COMMANDER: In the name of Yorha, and for the Glory of Mankind, you will be destroyed!

THE COMMANDER and her battalion draw their weapons and their accompanying PODS change to attack formation. As if in response 

to their gestures, surrounding Resistance members encircle the battalion. Their eyes shine a bright red, a sign of the logic virus. 

RED GIRLS: Do you truly think you can win?

COMMANDER: Yorha has decided your fate.

RED GIRLS: Spare parts, then. 

LOADING Checking System...

Unable to await 2B's return with the Red Girls' words in his head, 9S runs to the hanger and takes a Flight Unit. He arrives at the Resistance Camp shortly afterwards. He approaches the Commander and the Red Girls. 

COMMANDER: The 14th machine war has come to an end. You have lost

The Red Girls notice 9S approaching and stare him with faces devoid of all emotion.

RED GIRLS: 9S, you knew it would come to this. She's going to destroy us. 

COMMANDER: The oppression of the Machines ends today! 

The Red Girls twin faces warp hideously.

RED GIRLS: No Commander White, You have lost.

The bodies of the infected resistance members surrounding them scream and an EMP blast goes off from, rendering the Commander

immobile and trapped within the perimeter. She screams

RED GIRLS: She's using you 9S

COMMANDER: They're the..ones using...you...aHHH

RED GIRLS: We have the power to save the on you love. You must choose. 

COMMANDER: Don't... listen to them...9S

RED GIRLS: Our server is down this elevator. Will you let her destroy us? We can't hold her any longer.

The EMP attack stops and the Commander is released from her temporary entrapment. She draws her Virtuous Treaty and approaches 

the control terminal that can call the lift. 

9S: Commander please wait, think this through. The machines possess knowledge that could be crucial to helping humanity

return to earth. They know truth's about the aliens who created them amongst other things. we can't simply destroy the server without-

COMMANDER: Don't be ridiculous, they're too dangerous to be left alive! 

The Red Girls run to the terminal and out stretch their arms as if protecting it. 

9S: Please just let me hack their server for a few moments at least!

RED GIRLS: Please Don't 

Commander White raises her sword to cut through the Red Girls projection when 9S reacts out of instinct 

9S: I NEED THEM, NOOOOOOO

9S swings his sword without thinking, lead purely by his emotions. He severs Commander White's hands from her wrists and she screams.

RED GIRLS: Game Over Commander White. 

The surrounding resistance member bodies began glowing. They all self destruct  and 9S loses consciousness. When he comes to, Commander White's black box signal is offline. He can see her laying under some rubble motionless.  He himself has lost his left leg. Standing over him are the Red Girls.

9S: What have i dONE 

RED GIRLS: You're fulfilling your destiny 9S. Become one with the machine network. learn to use our knowledge and abilities. 

9S: I will do whatever you ask.. Just help me save 2B's life, please keep her safe and uninvolved in all this. I can't live without her...

RED GIRLS: To potential to cheat death belongs the machine lifeforms only. But if we work together, you too can unlock that potential.

9S sits up and lowers his head before the RED GIRLS.

9S: I pledge myself to your teachings. To the machine network.. 

RED GIRLS: Good 9S, very good. There is unparalleled potential in you. A powerful machine you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known to all machine lifeforms as Nines.

NINES: Thank you, my Masters

LOADING Checking System..


End file.
